


Can We Keep Him?

by KawaiiLiips



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Animals, Cats, Cutesy, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiLiips/pseuds/KawaiiLiips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible for an Assassin to charm a feline? <b>Apparently so</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY short! Just something I once came up with while playing the game. Very cute and brief sibling banter. Enjoy!

Jacob looked on over the busy city. There was plenty of work to be done that day and he was late to meet up with a group of Rooks as it was. But he wanted to take in this strangely beautiful morning and savour the (kinda) fresh air. To his surprise, he gained an unlikely friend upon this lone rooftop… and it came to him in the form of grey fur and whiskers. Jacob smiled immediately at the sight of this oddly adorable feline and gently fussed it, watching its bushy tail curl back and forth in content and listening to it purr. It was a little on the mangy side and more than likely a stray, but there was a certain quirkiness to it that he found appealing, especially with it having jagged ears and crooked teeth sticking out of its mouth like it'd been in one too many brawls. “Heh. Taken a liking to me, ay? I don’t blame you.“ Jacob joked. Sharing jokes with himself was something that never got old.

The young assassin then heard a Rook, accompanied by another, call up to him from the empty alley-way below, "--Jacob, we gotta move! Somethin’ big’s ‘appenin’ a few streets down, Blighters are on the move! Looks like they’re askin’ fo’ a gang war, Sir!” Composed and ready for a fight, Jacob nodded on to both men, signalling them to get into a nearby carriage and make a head start - he would join them amid the chaos of the gang war later on. As for the feline, it was time for this short meeting to come to an unfortunate end. He had to say goodbye. “Ta-ra.” Jacob bid his farewells, readying to descend to the ledge below, but the tabby wouldn’t allow it. He sighed with impatience, but simply couldn't resist the large, blue eyes it had managed to muster. It meowed loudly at him and wound its thin, grey body around his boot as if it was magnetically attached to him. “You can’t come with me, sweet. There’s nasty business a-foot. You’ll get ripped to shreds an' fed to the mutts on the street. Don’t want that, do you?” Still, despite Jacob's reasoning, the cat didn’t seem to care or budge as it pressed its soft, little muzzle into his leg all the more, with its eyes still wide and sapphire-like. Hesitant, Jacob kneeled down to give it one last friendly stroke, “Go on, now, run home... wherever that may be--” And before it could protest against his departure any further, he’d already lept away from the building. Nowhere to be seen. The feline was left to sulk into the day…

Later on the train, Jacob retreated for the day and sank back into his usual couch beside the safe for a cat-nap. He was exhausted after the fight that'd broken our in Whitechapel. Himself and the Rooks had taken out at least 30 Blighters and the all other stragglers in red simply surrendered. Another borough had been conquered that day and Jacob’s ego was bigger than ever. You could tell by the smug look on his handsome face. He kicked his legs up, tilting his flat-cap downwards to shade his eyes from the sun glaring into the car and began to doze. Only minutes later, Evie stumbled into the car reading some sort of book, more than likely a fantasy novel judging by the indented flowers and flamboyant font on the leather cover. When she took a moment to glance downwards at her idle brother, she was met with a sight so precious that it caused her to lift her hand up to her chest, tilt her head to the side and smile warmly. She composed herself, walked by casually and laughed, ”–You’ve got a new friend, there, Jacob.“ Her voice struck his attention and he awoke shortly after as he wasn't fully asleep yet.

”…What're you on about?“ He asked in confusion. Opening his eyes, he lifted his cap up and then it was clear. His jaw dropped ajar in surprise. Who of all creatures had managed to find him? Out of all the circuiting trains and carriages, winding roads and alley-ways and countless scent-trails to follow in London, one crafty feline had been clever and courageous enough to find its way into their train and into Jacob’s inviting lap. He was impressed to say the least. A familiar fuss behind the ear and around its jaw was well-earned. “Who’s a clever moggy then, ay?” He praised it deeply, and it was soon purring again as it did on the rooftop, nudging into his hand for extra attention. Evie shook her head at the sight, completely unaware that the two had met before, and began to continue on to Henry’s car when Jacob suddenly asked, “…Can we keep him?”

Evie turned around. She moved the book away from her face and raised her eyebrow mockingly. “The real question here is can _he_ keep _you_?”

Amused by his sister's remark, Jacob replied, "He traveled through hell and back to get to me, I'd imagine. And for that... Yeah. He **can** keep me."


End file.
